Pearl and Silver Treasure
by NightcoreLights
Summary: Venus was kidnapped by what appears to be an organization of ponies, she doesn't knows what they want from her and why they choose her, even if she has the secret in her mouth already. PD: I'm not a full english talker, forgive my mistakes please.


Mars Miner and Venus Spring belong to MarsMiner also known as Keith

Chapter 1: Abduction

Everything was black, suddenly a blinding light appeared, blurred vision, pony shaped shadows were too close, there were many of them, then everything became black again.

Venus woke up on a really comfy bed, she couldn't remember how she ended up there but just in case she examined herself, surprisingly she was clean, but not just clean clean, she was really clean, her skin and mane were soft and she was free of dirt from head to hooves, even the cum taste on her mouth that she was used to dissapeared, she tried to find a way out but apparently there was no door in the room, not even a window, although she was scared she decided to explore the room, it wasn't a really big room, to the contrary, it was a little room just with a bed and a book shelter full of books, there was a bathroom too, with no windows of course, which had a toilet, a shower and a sink with a medicine cabinet that was a mirror too, a bit curious Venus opened it, surprisingly instead of pills and that things the mirror was full of various dental items, three expensive looking toothbrushes in their package, two apparently expensive branded toothpaste tubes, three packs of floss, and a lot of other dental things, this confused venus even making her forget about being scared.

"Morning" the sudden greeting scared Venus enough to make her scream a little, even if the voice was from a sleepy young looking mare, noticing the fear on venus the mare who was also a unicorn calmly walked to her with a kind look on her eyes "Don't worry girl, you are safe here" she said gently laying one of her hooves on Venus's back "W-where am i? Who a-are you?" Venus said a little less scared "You can call me Trim, if you want to" the mare smiled at Venus, it was a very kind smile that made Venus feel safer even without knowing where she is, then Venus started to think about some things: Is Mars okay? Why is she so nice to me?. Venus started to feel worried about Mars, she didn't even know how long she was there "E-excuse me, Trim, I-i have to-"

"Go back home to see how's Mars? Don't worry about him sweetie, he's okay, we have someone in your house taking care of him."

Trim's words made Venus feel a little relieved about Mars but scared by the fact that Trim knows who's Mars and even has someone babysitting him, Trim noticed this by the look on Venus's face "Oh, no no, trust me, even if we know about Mars and you we have no intent to hurt you, even if we do, we could already done it before, don't you think?" Venus secretly agreed to that but she was still worried.

Trim suddenly remembered why she entered the room and dint waste more time talking.

"Okay Venus, we can talk about this later, now it's time to brush your teeth, breakfast is almost ready" Venus give a shy nod in response and turned around to take one of the toothbrushes from the cabinet but suddenly Trim stopped her wit her hoof, closing the cabinet again.

"a a a" She said "I didn't said you were going to do it"

This made Venus confused, Trim looked a little happier than before.

"Just sit there over the toilet, this shouldn't take so long...maybe" Trim take out one brush and a toothpaste tube, after taking out the toothbrush from the package and run some water over it she poured some toothpaste on it and approached to Venus gently putting her hoof under Venus's chin making her blush a little.

"Now give me a big smile girl"

Still confused Venus slowly opened her lips showing her teeth to Trim, Trim's eyes shone with excitement, she approached the toothbrush to Venus's mouth and begun to slowly brush her teeth, Trim looked so excited moving the toothbrush left and right over Venus's braces then below and around, she even made sure to clean under the wires, Venus had her eyes closed because of the embarrassment but she opened them to look at Trim, she was surprised and a little frightened by what she sawed, Trim's face was fully blushed but her gaze was focused on Venus's teeth, she was even drooling a little, feeling uncomfortable Venus tried to move away but Trim hold her with her hoof behind her head.

"Hold on Venus, i'm just getting started"

Trim started to brush Venus's molars a little rough, licking her own lips to clean her drool, without knowing Venus cried a little.

"Open up" Said Trim stopping for a moment.

Venus looked at Trim with sad puppy eyes with some foam around her lips, Trim couldn't help but to hug Venus while laughing of cuteness, them she released her and approached the toothbrush near to Venus's lips.

"Open up girl" Said Trim again poking Venus's lips with the toothbrush.

Venus shyly opened her mouth letting Trim to brush behind her teeth, Trim took her time slowly brushing behind Venus's teeth, the toothbrush bristles were tickling Venus's gums a little, she was enjoying this a bit, after a little time Trim finished by brushing Venus's bottom molars and finally take out the brush of Venus's mouth, Venus tough it was over and slowly begun to stand from the toilet but suddenly Trim grabbed Venus's head and put her lips on her's, it appeared to be a kiss at the beginning but then Venus felt something rubbing against her teeth, Trim was licking the toothpaste off Venus's teeth, she squirmed trying to get Trim off her mouth but Trim was holding her firmly, she was strong, the idea of biting her tongue never came into the mind of Venus because of her submissive nature, so, after some useless squirming Venus couldn't do nothing but let her body lay over the toilet and widely show her teeth to Trim until she's done, she could feel Trim's tongue scraping against the wire of her braces and constantly licking them, Trim was even licking Venus's molars and practically all her teeth, Venus started to cry feeling raped, Trim doesn't even noticed, she was enjoying so much the licking that she started to rub her crotch with one hoof while using the other to held Venus's head to keep her teeth as close as possible to her own mouth, suddenly Trim barely touched the braces with her lips, the feeling really turned her on and lost all control, then she started to frenetically kiss and lick Venus's teeth making the scene look like some kind of "teeth job" Venus was really scared and looked with her eyes wide open how Trim was abusing of her mouth so rough that her teeth started to hurt, Trim reached her climax and let go a big moan separating her mouth of Venus's letting a saliva trail between her tongue and Venus's clenched and drooled teeth, Venus could feel all the saliva over her teeth slowly running in her cheeks with a warm feeling, both Trim and Venus were totally blushed, Trim gave Venus's teeth a last big lick reaching her nose and seemed to regain control, noticing that Venus was crying and was scared.

"Oh my...I'm sorry Venus, i couldn't contain myself" Trim helped Venus to step up and cleaned some drool around her mouth with toilet paper.

"Sorry, i hope you can forgive me...I just...Sorry, i'll try to don't be so rough next time"

( _Next time...Next time…)_ Those words literally make an echo on Venus's head _Next time…_ She was really saying that there will be a next time!? Venus almost couldn't believe it, after all and even after apologizing she was really going to do that all over again?

"Come on Venus, rinse your mouth and tell me when you're done, someone is waiting for you, he wants you to take breakfast with him"

Even after raping her Trim was talking kindly to Venus, like if the last hour wasn't happened, Venus was really worried, who was waiting for her? Why Trim acted like that?. She was afraid that this was only the beginning.


End file.
